a series of freak outs in the rose garden
by ShadowSnowflake13
Summary: Ruby is falling for Oscar and has a minor freak out. Oscar is falling for ruby and oz is a lil bitch. Qrow finds out that ruby likes Oscar and gets drunk. Everyone is frrakinging out before the frrakinging date.


**Chapter 1: a minor freak out**

Ruby was freaking the fuck out. So much so, that she had called together her team for a meeting, just to discuss her freak out. They were all gathered in the local tavern, per Yang's suggestion. But this had caused even more problems, which will be discussed later, so, for reasons not yet known to you, the four girls were huddled together in the bathroom, watching Ruby bawl her eyes out.

"Ruby! Stop freaking the fuck out!" Yang shouted in an attempt to calm down her sister.

"Would you like to read my book?" questioned Blake, who was actually trying to be sympathetic and helpful.

"Why won't you just love me?!" cried Weiss, out of the blue. The others turned to her with questioning glances, as they didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. With a blush she turned away, amending her original statement. "I mean, why do you love him?! You totally deserve better!"

Ruby didn't know what to say. What could she say? She was busy having a freak the fuck out moment. And it was all because of him, that boy, who managed to steal her heart. It was Oscar.

All she wanted was for her girlfriends to let her pour her heart out, but instead her sister had dragged them out for drinks, where of course her uncle and Ozpin were waiting. They surely had no idea what was going through her head, but Oscar would know that she was hiding something now.

And she had managed to upset Weiss. Ruby knew why, but she didn't have the strength to admit it, so she just pretended to be the innocent and oblivious girl that everyone thought she was. Except for him, of course. Oscar was so kind and gentle and understanding, and it seemed like he was the only one who grasped the idea of Ruby being strong and intelligent. But, then again, this could just be Ruby's exaggeration. She was really freaking the fuck out, so she didn't really have a clue what the fuck was going through her head for real.

The tears that started to drip down her face were hot and salty, per Weiss's observations. It was totally weird to wipe away the tears of a loved one and then to try to taste them for herself, but Weiss was feeling both really gay and depressed in this moment. If only Ruby would acknowledge her, then they could run away and life a happy life together.

Blake was starting to get seriously worried now. Ruby was in a dreadful mental state, making the probability of a Grimm attack ever more possible, and Weiss too was freaking the fuck out. She was resisting the urge to join the drama fest, when she felt a movement beside her. Yang had stepped away from the group.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink. This is too much for me. Ruby's seriously in love with this boy, but he's also the headmaster of our old school! This is totally a student-teacher kink warning moment that has to happen."

"I gotcha. Carry on. You get that plot device, baby!" A warm smile reached Blake's face as she saw the beautiful way her girl left in search of alcohol. She couldn't wait until Yang would eventually be too drunk to function. Tonight was going to be fun.

Blake turned her attention back to Ruby and Weiss, who were now tangled sitting on the floor. Ruby looked too distraught to notice that Weiss was slowly getting closer and closer to her. She planted kisses all across her face, and her wandering hands were growing bolder by the minute.

Ruby, however, was clearly aware of what was going on. She didn't love Weiss the way that she loved Oscar, but this was something that she would let happen, at least for the time being. Judging by her calculations, Yang would come back to the bathroom, fully drunk, in about 8 minutes and 23 seconds, well before Weiss would work up the courage to get serious. Then Blake would drive them all home, and Ruby would read fanfiction and pine alone in her room for the rest of the night.

She just wanted to imagine Oscar's body on hers, the warm embrace of his bare skin tangled up in the sheets of her bed. Just the thought of this was enough to make her dizzy with excitement. But that was just her problem. Of course Oscar would find out that she loved him, she was friends with Nora! But maybe things would work out for her. Sometimes, she just wished she could see inside Oscar's head, to know what he really thought of her.


End file.
